


Green haze

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Saint Marie has a new officer and Kimi doesn’t like him. Not one bit. He’s really got to start trusting Sebastian or pretty soon it will break them.





	Green haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> Based on an idea from a friend. Jake belongs to us just like Grace does. ©️

“You know, if you staple that report any harder I think you might punch a hole through the desk.” Susie tells Kimi pointedly as she looks over from where she’s typing up forensic lab notes.

Kimi doesn’t look at her, his eyes on his boyfriend leaning on the balcony outside and talking eagerly to the young officer besides him.

Officer Jake Avery. A young transfer from Britain. Charismatic. Charming. And had a past with Sebastian.

Jake was on an transfer to the Island while Jenson was away on holiday. Toto thought the young man would be a good fit for the team and had agreed to the transfer immediately.

Once Kimi had told Sebastian of the news that Jake would be on Saint Marie for the week, his boyfriend had suddenly turned into an excited mess, babbling on and on about how he knew Jake. They were old friends.

Jake it turns out had been in university with Sebastian but had dropped out of his study of medicine to pursue other interests. It turns out he had decided to join the police after meeting up with a friend and had decided the line of work was for him. His knowledge of medicine gained in university was enough to make him highly regarded in the force. It helped that he had such an in-depth knowledge of the human body at hand. It made him the perfect officer.

Which was why Kimi hated him.

He watches them now. The way Sebastian looks so interested as Jake talked. How his blue eyes shined with interest and how close he leaned into him. Sebastian had not shut up about Jake since he had gotten off of the plane, even going so far as to wait for his flight and hug him tightly when he arrived. Jake was always in their shack after work now and even Felipe liked him. It made Kimi feel sick.

Jack was very handsome. His eyes an intense blue which drew you in like a moth to a flame. His muscular body just hidden under his tight grey shirt and his voice. Oh his voice was so soft and soothing it could make you do anything he asked. No wonder Sebastian was so smitten no wonder-

“Kimi! That’s enough!” Susie’s voice brings him out of his green tinged haze and he blinks at her a little stupidly and looks in shock at his finger as the blood runs down his skin. He had managed to staple his finger. Just great.

At Susie’s shout Sebastian and Jake turn to look and instantly Kimi is surrounded by an anxious boyfriend and Jake who carefully takes his hand. “Let me take a look.”

And it’s his voice. His smooth as melted chocolate voice that makes Kimi snap. “Get the fuck away from me!”

“Kimi!” Sebastian looks at him, eyes wide in shock as the Finn scrapes his chair back hard.

“I was just trying to help.” Jake says calmly, hands held up placidly.

“I don’t need your help!” Kimi almost snarls. “I can take care of myself. Just go back to making love eyes at my boyfriend.”

“Kimi!” This time Sebastian’s voice is raised. Hurt and betrayal clear in his tone.

But Kimi shakes his head, shoving past them both and leaving the station, eyes blurred with tears.

Sebastian blinks and looks at Jake, who looks visibly shocked.

Susie coughs and looks awkward. “So....how about some tea?”

* * *

Kimi makes his way out onto the beach and down to the water’s edge, sitting in the sand and looking out over the water. 

The soothing lapping of the water helps clear his mind a little, and with a deep shaking breath he realises he’s made a scene at the station.

He stays by the water until the sound of the waves wash over and calm him, and then a figure joins him in the sand.

Sebastian doesn’t speak up at first, preferring to listen to the sea, and once he’s had his full he begins to speak. “I knew Jake from uni as you know. He was a good mate of mine. He was always a laugh and he’d take me out to have drinks with his friends. We used to always crash drunk at his dorm. He was fun and wild.

But of course he left uni after flunking a few classes. He didn’t like being constrained to the classroom. He needed to be doing more.

He was the second person I ever came out to. Britta was the first of course, but I told Jake after.

And he was amazing. He tried everything to help me find a date.” Sebastian laughs softly. “He was as straight as they come but he was a good ally and a good friend and he wanted me to be happy.

He set me up with Heikki you know. He wanted me to be happy. When I told him he cheated on me Jake was all ready to punch him. Thankfully I stoped him.

I told him about you once we were serious and he was so happy for us. He knew from how I spoke about you that you’d be good for me. Care for me. That was why he was so eager to take this transfer. He wanted to meet the man that made his best friend happy.

Jake’s getting married next year. To a girl he met on the force. He wanted us to both come. He was going to ask us both tonight. But you kind of left us in an awkward position back at the station.” Sebastian looks down at the sand.

“I’m sorry.” Kimi says quietly, voice full of shame and sadness. “I just-“

“We’ve had this conversation before. We need to have trust. I can’t have you going off like this on every person I talk to. It’s not fair on me.” Sebastian looks at him sadly. “Either this insecurity ends or we do.”

Kimi feels his gut twist at his words and suddenly feels a sense of determination coming over him. He grabs Sebastian’s hand and looks him in the eye.

“Listen to me. I have been a massive idiot again. I know this doesn’t make up for my behaviour at the station but I want to get over this. I want to be better. For you and for me. So if we go back now I will apologise in full to Jake about my behaviour and I will, in front of him, promise you to never be jealous again.”

Sebastian regards him for a second and then he nods. Just the once. “Okay. You do that then. And you also let him look at your finger. There’s a staple wedged in it.” He pulls a face.

Kimi looks down at his hand and he winces. “Ah yeah. I’d better let him see it.”

Sebastian sighs and plants a kiss on his temple. “You’re a fucking idiot Raikkonen.”

“But yours.” Kimi gives him a hesitant crooked grin. “Right?”

Sebastian stands up and holds out his hand, which the Finn takes. “Of course you are, but not the jealous kind. Right?”

“Right.” Kimi says softly as he starts to follow him back to the station.

Sebastian nods and gently wraps his arm around his shoulders to lead him up the beach and its then that Kimi knows they’ll be fine. He would do better. Because Sebastian meant the world to him and he knew Sebastian adored him. It was time to abandon his fear and just let himself feel the love the German gave to him.

After all. Trust was the foundation of every good relationship and Kimi loved Sebastian enough to make sure that trust was solid and true.

And solid it became.


End file.
